I'm a Professional
by SeekerLuna
Summary: When Knock Out finds himself short an assistant, he turns to Starscream and with a bit of blackmail, he gets his replacement. Starscream thinks its the Pits but he soon finds that Knock Out is quite a professional. Sticky and all that good stuff!


**Hmm, this is my first Transformers yaoi, so be gentle! As you can guess, it is between our ever wonderful Starscream and that vain medic Knock Out! It was inspired by a picture on dA, so the nurse and doctor idea are credited to her! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, HasTak does those lucky glitches.**

**Enjoy and review! I want constructive reviews everyone! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Starscream groaned as he trudged into the sick bay, purposely avoiding Knock Out's gleeful red optics as they watched his every move.<p>

"So, _nurse_, shall we begin?" The vain mech practically purred out the word. The narcissistic medic raked his optics over his commander one more time, a wide grin forming on his lip components as he did so. Starscream, in all his glory, was wearing a handpicked pink nurses outfit, which, he noted with a grin, was quite short on the taller mech. He also had a matching nurses hat on his helm.

"Yes, _doctor_," He hissed out. Starscream was mortified as he looked down at himself. In just a few breems he was going to be the laughing stock of the _Nemesis_. Oh Primus... how had he ever gotten himself into this mess?

**1 Week Prior**

Starscream was brooding about as always, grumbling under his breath about the many ways in which he could possibly usurp Megatron, when he ran smack dab into the Decepticons vain Medic.

"I just buffed my armor!" He complained, looking at his now scratched armor. Knock Out glared up at the offender and his scowl quickly turned into a wide grin. "Ah, Commander Starscream, just the mech I was looking for~" Starscream knew that tone of voice anywhere. He was planning something again... "We have the monthly maintenance exams coming up."

"I am aware," Starscream allowed himself to cringe. Knock Out was horribly invasive when he was doing medical exams and was very hands on... to the point that one would think he was groping them.

"Then you are also aware that Breakdown is currently unable to assist me," He smiled widely. "It sometimes takes two for me to do my exams as you know and without Breakdown, I won't be able to do my exams the way I need to."

"And this concerns me how?" Starscream raised an optic ridge.

"It doesn't," He grinned. "At least not yet~" Before Starscream could question him, Knock Out slipped around him and was on his way back to the med bay. The Air Commander glared after him and turned on his thruster heels to make his way towards the Command Bridge.

"Starscream," Megatron called to him and the Seeker quickly made his way over. "Since you seem to be unable to keep track of time, I've had Soundwave take over your duties tonight, as he seems to be the only reliable one out of my officers," He glared at the Seeker who was gaping at him. "You're dismissed," For a moment, Starscream did nothing and Megatron could only wonder if he'd somehow broken his cunning SIC. The thought was brushed aside the moment the Seeker closed his mouth, glared and left, spouting all sorts of curses and threats at both Megatron and Soundwave.

Later that night as Knock Out was making his way to his quarters, he heard a sound that piked his interest. Ever curious, the vain medic made his way towards the source and found its origin to be coming from withing Starscreams room. Now highly interested, Knock Out crept closer and peaked through the cracked open door, optics widening at the sight he was met with. Starscream was on his berth, writhing and moaning as he plunged his digits into his aching port, wings trembling in ecstasy.

"Oh this is just too good," He grinned as he recorded everything. He grinned even wider as his commander gave a lusty cry and overloaded. When the little show ended, Knock Out made his way back to his own quarters and saved the recorded video for later use. Oh he was going to get pay back for how badly Starscream had ruined his paint job.

-X-X-X-

Now only a day before the exams were due to start and Starscream once again found himself face to face with a very devious looking Knock Out.

"Remember that talk we had a few days ago?" He inquired.

"Yes, what of it?" He frowned.

"I want you to be my assistant~" Starscream's optics widened and he hissed at the medic.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not lower myself to that!" His vocals cut out in a hiss of static as he continued to screech.

"You have no choice~" Knock Out had a slag-eating grin on his face by now. "If you don't, then I'll simply show this video to the entire crew and even the Autobots," He held up a thin disk between two fingers and watched as Starscream stared at it.

"What is that?" He demanded. "What is that? Tell me this instant!"

"I'd rather show you," He forced Starscream into the sick bay and popped the disk into the computer. He watched with a smile as Starscream gaped at the screen, unable to believe what he was seeing. By the end of the video, the Air Commander was shaking, fury obvious in his optics as he turned towards the smiling medic. "Now, you either do as I say, or this video might just end up in the weekly announcements feed." Starscream was unsure of what choice he had. Decline and Knock Out showed the video to everyone, which would ruin him entirely. Or accept and deal with whatever the medic wanted him to do. Either way, he lost.

"Fine," He hissed out. "That recording had better stay out of sight! If anyone else sees it, consider yourself dead!"

"Of course," He smiled. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning~" Starscream left in a hurry then. He had a feeling he was going to dearly regret agreeing to be Knock Out's assistant...

-X-X-X-

Starscream scowled as he tore himself from the memory and glared at Knock Out one more time. The first Vehicon arrived for his check up and the first thing he did was stop to stare at Starscream. He was unsure at first but the furious glare he was given had him biting his tongue to stop from laughing or commenting. Knock Out kept giving the very annoyed Seeker orders as he went about his exam and even managed to grope him a few times in the process, though Starscream was not allowed to lash out so he merely scowled and continued his task. About half way through, Soundwave came in.

"Oh slag..." Starscream groaned softly when he saw the silent mech. A question mark and exclamation mark appeared on the screen of his mask as he looked between the Seeker and Knock Out.

"No worries, Starscream will be back to his usual screechy, angry self by tomorrow," Knock Out informed him. Boldly, the mech played a sound clip of an audience laughing as he moved to lay on the berth and Starscream flushed in embarrassment. He heard a faint click and looked at Soundwave, horrified. He'd taken a picture! The nerve of him...!

"Delete it!" He screeched, lunging for the mech. Knock Out gracefully caught him and held him back, chuckling.

"Now, now, Nurse Starscream, I'm sure he'll keep the picture to himself," Soundwave said and did nothing to prove otherwise. "Now calm down, we have an exam to do." Starscream got himself out of Knock Out's hold and straightened his outfit before he did his assigned tasks. One of Knock Out's tools fell to the ground and for a moment, no one moved. "Nurse, could you get that?" He smiled at the Seeker. Starscream wanted to scream and just strangle the mech but instead he merely put on a fake smile and moved to do so. Just for fun, he bent at the waist and stuck his aft out, making sure the outfit rode up as he reached for the instrument. He could have sworn he heard Knock Out whistle and he knew for a fact Soundwave was trying his damned hardest not to snap another picture just for blackmail. When he straightened, he walked over and deposited the tool in Knock Out's servo before going back to what he'd previously been doing. Starscream grew tired of fighting it as the day wore on and soon began to play along with the whole doctor and nurse thing. He hated to admit it, but it was kind of fun and Primus knew he hadn't had this kind of fun in a long time.

Starscream wanted to die when it was finally time for the last patient of the day, not only because his thrusters were aching but because the last patient was none other than Megatron himself.

"Just kill me now," He groaned as they waited for their leader. He yelped when Knock Out grabbed his aft and turned around to glare at him. "Servos to yourself!"

"Wasn't me," He gave his best innocent smile then. Starscream shot him a warning glance before the med bay doors hissed open to admit Megatron. The large mech stepped into the room and nearly glitched when he saw his missing SIC.

"I do not know whether to laugh or be disgusted," He snorted, amusement flashing in his optics as he looked over the Seeker.

"He makes a great nurse, don't you agree?" Knock Out grinned as Megatron laid on the berth. The warlord watched his SIC as he went about his job. He had to admit that it was fairly amusing to see his usually traitorous second lowered to being an assistant medic dressed in Earth garb. He let his lips curl into a smirk and shot Knock Out a gratefully look though he would have to ask later how he managed such a feat. "And you're all set, Lord Megatron! Perfectly healthy," The warlord nodded and cast one last glance at the shaking Seeker before he left.

"Can I take this ridiculous outfit off now?" Starscream scowled at the medic.

"No, I'm afraid not," The SIC looked at him, shocked.

"Why not?" He hissed, wings held high in irritation.

"Because we're not done yet," His lips curled up in an amused smile.

"What? Megatron was the last patient! Breakdown had his earlier today! Everyone on board has had their exam! Who else is left?" Starscream screeched.

"You." The Seeker sputtered and blinked his optics a few times. Before he could respond, Knock Out was dragging him out of the sick bay and to his private quarters. Starscream was so stunned that he remained silent the entire trip though once he heard the door lock, he lashed out. Knock Out merely smirked as he shoved the shrieking Seeker onto the berth and slapped stasis cuffs on his wrists. He jumped onto the berth and pinned his legs under him with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm a professional~" Knock Out leaned over, pinning the taller mech under him as he reached for those lovely wings of his which were quivering in anticipation.

"Knock Out! Stop! This was not part of our deal!" He screeched as the medic's servos brushed over his wings.

"Just relax," He hummed, rubbing the sensitive appendages. It wasn't long before the Seeker's protests died out and turned into quiet whimpers and pleas for him to stop before he offlined him for such actions. Knock Out ignored them, knowing he would give in if he continued. The red mech leaned down and brushed his lip components over Starscream's neck, even nuzzling as he tried to get the material of the outfit out of his way. "You've been such a great help today, my dear Commander, I think you deserve a reward~" Starscream actually whimpered as Knock Out bit down on a neck cable and ran his servos over the expanse of his wings.

"N-ngh...!" Starscream arched as Knock Out danced one servo down his back struts and dug his skilled fingers beneath a very sensitive plate of armor near his left wing. "A-ahh! N-no, stop!" He protested as his body jerked from the action. His other servo rubbed along the inside of his thigh, slowly making its way closer to his heated interface panel. Without warning, Starscream was flipped onto his back so that Knock Out loomed over him, his lips set in a seductive smile as one finger traced down his cheek to his jaw.

"You've always been such a fine specimen," He hummed as he took the time to admire his commanders frame. He really did look quite appetizing in that outfit of his... "You look so ravishing today~" Starscream stared at him with wide optics. They were a deeper red than normal, indicating that he was in fact quite aroused by what Knock Out was doing, which pleased the medic greatly. He ground his lower panel against Starscream's, trying to get a moan out of the Seeker as he lowered his mouth to his neck and nibbled along the cables.

"A-ahh, fr-frag!" He arched and lifted his bound hands, placing them above his head so Knock Out could have easier access. Why fight it when he knew Knock Out had the advantage? Besides, he'd always been interested in the flashy mech and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it had been some time since he'd last had a good 'face with someone. He'd been with Megatron before but that had been a few years ago and he hadn't had much luck since then getting someone into his berth. "Knock Out! Stop teasing me you slagging pathetic excuse for a medic!" He snarled and moaned as the mech above him snuck his hands under the outfit to trace sensitive transformation seams.

"Behave, nurse," He purred against his audio as his servos went back to teasing over his quivering wings. The Seeker actually whined and arched his body against the red frame above him. Knock Out merely chuckled and pressed a kiss to his throat before he moved and nuzzled his chest with a smirk. "Now, my lovely nurse, open up and show me that pretty port of yours," He tapped his fingers against Starscreams interface panel, earning a high pitched whine from the mech as he wriggled, desperate for contact. He opened it, panting heavily as he watched Knock Out. Damn perverted medic! The mech shoved the outfit up to his chest and shifted, settling himself between the Seeker's slim legs. "My, my, you're such a little slut, Commander," If not for the lust currently pulsing through him, Starscream would have scowled at such use of the human language. "Eager to have a spike in you?"

"Shut up and frag me!" He snarled at him.

"Just lay back and let me do my job, nurse," Knock Out teased as he hooked Starscreams legs over his shoulders. The Seeker was about to protest when he felt a faint pressure against his port. A whine left him as Knock Out pressed the digit in further and rubbed against the sensor nodes that lined the walls of his port. He was rewarded with a moan and a rush of lubricant from the tight hole which made his core temperature skyrocket.

"Oh, please Doctor, please!" He begged, moving his hips to make Knock Out move his finger faster.

"That's right, beg for it," He grinned. "Beg for me to frag you," He roughly thrust another finger into his aching port and was rewarded with a loud moan and a jerk of his hips.

"Yes!" Starscream hissed as he arched up. Primus above... Knock Out certainly knew how to make a mech feel good. The Seeker whimpered and cried as the medic continued thrusting his fingers in and out of his port while the other played with his wing. "Knock Out, please!" He begged, bucking his hips again. The red mech removed his digits and licked them clean, earning a groan from the Seeker as he was gently lowered. Knock Out grinned as he released his spike and circled the others port with its tip.

"You want my spike, Nurse Starscream?" He purred. The Seeker nodded eagerly, optics dark with lust as he stared at the pressurized spike longingly. "You want it to fill you?" He pushed in just to tease him a bit. Starscream whimpered and tried to press into it but he pulled away with a smirk. "You have to tell me something then."

"Stop playing games!" He hissed out, frustrated that Knock Out was dancing around simply fragging him already.

"Hush," Knock Out purred. "First you have to say 'Knock Out, you're the best medic ever and you're the sexiest mech I've ever met." Starscream stared at him, mouth agape as though to protest. "Say it, otherwise I'll leave you here just wanting while you watch me pleasure myself." Starscream let out a hiss at this.

"Knock Out, you're the best medic ever and you're the sexiest mech I've ever met," He hissed out.

"Say it like you mean it, gorgeous," He nibbled along his throat again and let just the tip of his spike slip into that lovely port.

"I am not repeating myself!" He snapped irritably but he was cut off from saying much more when that spike was thrust into his waiting port. He let out a cry of satisfaction at being filled again and whimpered, wiggling his hips in an attempt to make Knock Out move.

"Not moving until you say it," He purred, servos diving under his armor to play with the wires again. He knew just where to touch to get a reaction from the mech below him and used it to his advantage.

"Knock Out, you're the best medic ever and you're the sexiest fragging mech I've ever met!" He finally wailed, thrashing beneath Knock Out. This seemed to satisfy the medic as he pressed a kiss to his lips and smirked.

"Mm, you have a lovely voice," He purred. "I want to make a melody out of all your moans and cries," He began to move, tearing a squeak from the slim Seeker as he did so. Knock Out claimed his mouth in a deep, almost passionate kiss, thrusting his glossa inside to tangle with it's now willing partner. Starscream whined, holding his arms up, wanting to be able to hold onto Knock Out as he rocked against him faster. "No, my pretty nurse, those stay on," He smiled, ducking his head down so that Starscreams arms could slip around his neck. The Seeker settled for gripping at what armor he could as he wrapped his legs around Knock Out's waist, pulling in deeper.

"Harder," He grunted, arching up. The medic was eager to comply and he started thrusting harder and faster into the hot port. "Oh Primus, yes! Just like that!" Starscream moaned unabashedly as he tossed his helm back, moving his hips to meet Knock Out's thrusts. "Frag! It feels so good! Ahh!" Starscream hadn't felt like this since he'd last interfaced with Megatron but it had been a lot rougher than what he was now experiencing with Knock Out. He had no doubt in his processor that he wouldn't be walking very much the next day but he couldn't care less at the moment. It felt too good for him to care really.

"Moan for me, my sweet," Knock Out purred, letting out a small moan of his own as he changed the angles of his thrusts. He struck a particular cluster of sensors at the back of Starscreams port and watched with glee as the Seeker screamed in pleasure, his body trembling against his own as overload became immanent. Knock Out gasped when Starscream finally overloaded, his port rippling around his spike as it clenched and spasmed along with the rest of his body. His cries were just as beautiful as he moaned and screamed louder than he'd ever heard. The medic was dragged into his own overload then and his cries soon joined those of Starscreams. Knock Out collapsed on the Seeker with a small grunt and turned his helm to look up at him, a grin plastered on his face.

"I was wrong about you," Starscream murmured, stroking Knock Out's helm as best he could with his bound servos. "You may a perverted, narcissistic medic but you sure know how to treat a mech."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you," Knock Out smirked.

"Your ego is as big as Cybertron at times," He snorted. "Let me rephrase what was said before. You may not be a great medic but you're a fragging great in the berth. I may need more... 'medical exams' in the future."

"Only for you, dear Commander," Knock Out smirked. "But only if you wear the nurse outfit again~ It makes you look so very irrisitable. Plus, it gives a nice view of that adorable aft when you bend over," He emphasized this point by reaching beneath Starscream to grab said aft. The Seeker moaned and arched a bit. Knock Out laughed as he pulled out and freed Starscream from the stasis cuffs before he got up and got some cloth's for them to clean up with. Once they'd done so, Starscream threw aside the nurse's outfit and the hat and made himself comfortable on the berth, growling quietly at Knock Out when he wrapped his arms around him. "Didn't I tell you I'm a professional?" Knock Out chuckled against his shoulder. Starscream smirked tiredly and dropped into recharge, frame still buzzing from the recent and very satisfying overload.

Yes, the next exam was going to be quite enjoyable indeed.


End file.
